movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba (Shrek)/Trivia
Trivia *This is the thirty fourth movie spoof travel to continue. *This features the debut of Robert Cheddarcake's fake corncob pipe, that will always be seen in his mouth in other spoofs, Griffer Feist's fake pipe, that will always been seen in his mouth in other spoofs, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Andrina Chinchella, her toy cat, and Skippy Squirrel, Stephen's cousin joining the team, and Red Guy working for Judge Frollo. *When Stephen, Simba, and Andrew get tossed into the air, a Goofy Yodel is heard from them. *When Judge Frollo ends up being swallowed by Fluttershy, a Goofy Holler and a Wilhelm scream are heard from him. *When Simba roars at the men and scares them away, they run off in fright. *As Selena makes a snow storm around Simba, who freezes, Simba says that he's had enough and believes a blizzard in his swamp. *After Razoul's men leave, he follows. *When Discord pulls a switch, a music band stand plays a song, as the heroes have their photo taken. *During the battle, the heroes cut some barrels open to send some drinks flying toward the guards. *During the rescue of a princess, Stephen puts on his Jedi cloak, and when Andrew puts on his Luke Skywalker Bespin costume, Simba puts on his Iron Man costume. *After escaping Fluttershy, Stephenie and Lillian mention The Pound Puppies that they met and believe that Pooh wouldn't even marry Rabbit in The Forest Book (TrainBoy43 Style), while Simba says that Stephen and the others love going on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoofs. *At night time, having saved Princess Selena, some of the characters mention stuff from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Disney's Dumbo, and Sonic the Hedgehog. *In the opening scene, the heroes mention The Swamps of Forgetfulness, The Marshes of Awakening, The Bayou, The Bog of Murk, and other levels from Rayman 1, Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, and other games. *While preparing to cross the bridge, Pooh mentions lava from Rayman, Ape Escape, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Looney Tunes, Croc, and other games. *Sandy never knows that heroes like Selena can do Kung Fu, and when Johnny Bravo mentions karate, sumo wrestling, and Kendo, they pull an arrow out of Simba's butt. *When the heroes see a lioness, Nala reveals herself to be Selena and tells everyone that she transforms during night and day from human to lioness. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Andrew's two lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Robert Cheddarcake's yellow saber staff will carry the coolsaber, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alvin's three black saber will carry the saberon.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 4.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ian's orange saber staff will carry the coolsaber, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ryan's two lightsabers will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his dark blue lightsaber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, his dark green lightsaber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tyler's red lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Griff's three bladed purple lightsaber will carry the saberon.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Danny's two lightsabers will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his orange lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his light blue will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Einstein's blue lightsaber will carry the fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stanz's dark blue saber staff will carry the coolsaber, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Wonder Mouse Girl's two purple lightsaber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Natane's two sabers will carry the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOnwav.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his blue saber will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum2.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his double bladed saber staff (one yellow blade and one black blade) will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gnorm's two three blue bladed saber staffs will carry the sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Kidney Rich's two sabers will carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his orange saber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his three yellow bladed saber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, ltsaberon01.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, sabrout1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Delbert Vult-R's two lightsabers will carry the fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his red saber will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his double bladed saber staff (one blue blade and one green blade) will carry the fx4.wav, coolsaber.wav, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, sabroff1.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lillian's saber staff (with three yellow blades and three green blades) will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stephenie's saber staff (with six white blades) will carry the coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When flowers magically appear, Ed and Eddy laugh. Category:Trivias Category:Movie-Spoof Travels